Entwined Souls
by TruDivination
Summary: Six months ago, Ed and Molly were forcibly transformed into the country's greatest weapon, chimera's whose souls were entwined and had amplified alchemic powers. Wanting to escape, they learn that it might not be such a good thing that they are so close.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know, I'm starting to get tired of these. I'm just going to put one on my profile and then you can CLEARLY see that I don't own anything except OCs. Happy Now?

**Entwined Souls**

**Chapter 1: Cages**

As Riza Hawkeye was led into the operating room, she scanned her eyes around the rows of cages circling the area. Most were empty; there were a few half dead failed chimeras in one, and some whole and untouched species of wild beasts in another section. Finally, her eyes came to rest on a teenage girl huddled in the corner of a large cage, and a couple cages down from that…Roy.

He was sitting with his back to the operation area, with his hands on the sides of the cage, which seemed to be glowing red. One of the guards ran over and whacked Roy in the head, screaming at him to stop trying to melt the bars.

"Stop it!"

The words were out of Riza before she could stop herself. Roy stiffened and turned in horror to face her. Riza gasped, they had operated on him already? His eyes were a lighter brown now, with lizard like pupils.

"Riza! Riza!"

Roy was yelling now, unable to control himself.

"You have me, leave her alone! You don't have to do this to her!"

The guard hit Roy harder this time, and he slumped to the floor of the cage, dazed.

"I'm sorry Roy, but you know this is necessary. You two know too much and killing you would be a waste. This way, you can still be of use to us, and you can live. Why can't we just get along?"

Roy glared with hate filled eyes at Fuhrer Grumman, the one who had tricked them into coming here after they had told them about what they, along with Alphonse Elric and May Chang, had found out about the disappearance of Edward Elric six months ago.

"This is how you plan on leading our country? By creating the Chimera's we saw outside? Are they your new attack dogs to exterminate other countries? I thought that I was being smart, letting you become Fuhrer, but you're just as bad as Bradley!"

The guard hit Roy again, and he collapsed, unconscious. The rest of the men strapped Riza on to the operating table, locking her into place. One of the scientists went over to one of the cages and brought out an eagle. Taking some needles, he drew samples from the eagles wings, heart, and eyes, and then shoved it back in the cage.

"Roy, Riza, I'm sorry that you don't have my vision for how to bring our country to greatness. However, I am merciful. I am giving you new abilities, a stronger lifestyle. After you get used to your new bodies, you will have the honor of seeing my ultimate weapon, and you will be in charge of taking care of it."

Riza rolled her eyes. She knew that the general wasn't stupid. If he was putting his enemies in charge of an ultimate weapon, then it had to be something that they couldn't control without being killed if they tried to use it.

Suddenly, pain ripped through her as the syringes with the eagle's blood pierced her back, chest, and eyes. She couldn't see. All she knew was intense pain all around her. Flashes of light swirled around her; the scientists must have activated the transmutation circle, fusing the eagle's DNA with her own.

The flashes of light stopped, but the pain didn't. When she came to her senses, she was lying on the floor of a cage, the one between the teenage girl and Roy. Roy was calling her name, trying to wake her up. Riza groaned and sat up, then doubled over in pain as her back seared with fresh pain. Roy reached out a hand to help her up, but she backed up against the opposite side, her back pressed against the cold metal bars.

As she sat there, her legs drawn up to her shoulders, the pain in her back seemed to be dying down, even though it felt like something sharp was underneath her skin, pushing to come out right under her shoulder blades. Then she realized that the teenage girl had her hands against her back, somehow taking the pain away.

"You're growing wings."

Riza turned to the girl who had just spoken. She looked no more that sixteen. How could Grumman experiment on a kid?

"That's why your back hurts. The wings should come out faster now, and it will hurt less. I rearranged some of the muscles in the way using alchemy, that should help for now."

As Riza was staring at the girl in bewilderment, the door opened and two guards came in dragging a seventeen-year-old boy with them. The girl's eyes brimmed with tears as the boy was flung into her cage, with bruises and cuts all over him. The boy shook his head and got up, his cuts and bruises already vanishing.

Riza noted that even though the boy had long gold hair and gold eyes, whereas the girl had short mousy brown hair and green eyes, their eyes were both catlike. Riza shrugged, guessing that these two had already been experimented on. However, the boy looked hauntingly familiar, but…no. He couldn't be Edward. This boy clearly had both of his legs; Edward's arm had been regained a year ago, when they fought Father at central command station. Roy also seemed to be having this thought.

The doors opened, and more guards came through, opened Riza and Roy's cages, and led them out into another room, where they were thrown into different cages. Riza saw in horror that Al and May were in the cage next to her. They had been caught after all. Before she could speak to them, Grumman came in.

"Are we all settled down? Good. Now there are some very important matters to speak of to you here."

Ignoring the hostile stares from all of them, Grumman continued.

"I have set my goals on creating the ultimate weapon, and I am succeeding at this very moment. If I could create chimaeras that were parts of many animals, but didn't have their intelligence dimmed by all those combinations, and if these chimaeras were linked by their souls, so that they could always know what the other was doing, than couldn't they be the perfect weapon?"

Roy burst out angrily.

"Those two kids, back in the other room, they wouldn't happen to be your _success_, would they? They're just kids! How many combinations have you put them through already?"

"27"

Riza felt sick. What was the purpose of doing that to kids? Suddenly, there was a loud outburst from the next cage.

"Never mind all of this, WHERE'S MY BROTHER? I know he's here!"

Al was glaring at the Fuhrer with more hate in his eyes than Riza and Roy had ever seen from the young boy. He was only sixteen.

Grumman laughed.

"Don't worry young man, you'll see your brother soon enough, but first, I need you and your little friend to see a demonstration of our two greatest chimeras. We need another pair of them in case something happens, and you two are perfect for that."

Al paled and backed away, while Riza's eyes shot daggers at the Fuhrer. His gaze fell on her.

"And as for you two, it will be your job to look after the original chimera team after you finish developing your new bodies."

With that he turned and left. The others decided to get some sleep. Riza thought she heard raised voices at one time, but then shrugged it off. Anyway, they'd heard what they wanted to. Edward was here according to the Fuhrer, and she saw to reason for him to lie about that.

Meanwhile, while she was thinking that, the guards were in a panic because the blue team, or the weapon as they called it, had escaped. Again. For the fourth night in a row. In reality, the two were just hiding, waiting for their chance to slip out. Unfortunately, they were found, again, and thrown back into their cage with added security. Grumman walked into the room, shaking his head in disapproval.

After another lecture about the good of the country, Grumman left, and immediately the girl had started to check out the wiring in the cage, so they could maybe escape again.

"Molly, stop it."

She turned around to the boy. He looked upset.

"Why? Maybe we'll actually escape this time!"

The boy shook his head.

"We can't. They have something that they can use against me now, I can't escape without them hurting him."

Molly sighed. She knew this was coming. Ever since he had heard that voice, shouting at Grumman, she had sensed that he knew that Grumman had his little brother.

"But…Ed…we can't stay, you know that."

Edward said nothing, just closed his eyes and unfolded jet-black wings on his back and used them to cover himself up. He was pretending to be asleep.

Molly followed suit. The two agreed on everything, a side affect of entwining their souls. She just hoped that they could get out of this somehow.

They really hated cages. They wanted to be free.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you REALLY want to see me talk about how I don't own the canon material, than check out my profile. BTW, Molly is an OC if you hadn't realized.**

**Entwined Souls**

**Chapter 2: **

Molly was starting to get worried. It wasn't like Ed to be this subdued and quiet. She saw his plans flashing in her head, mostly of him somehow finding Al and getting out of here, maybe even getting Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye in the process. However, it'd been a week since Ed had heard Al, and none of his plans seemed to hold up in his mind.

Shaking her head, Molly went back to examining the lock on their cage door. To prevent them from escaping using alchemy, the lock was made of 52 different metals, somehow all fused together. She thought she had figured most of the metals out and their percentages, but she needed to be sure.

While she was absorbed in identifying the lock composition, she almost didn't notice the door opening and Grumman coming in, along with some scientists. One of them was holding those collars they used to shock them when they misbehaved. If they were out of the cage, Molly and Ed had to wear them at all times.

The two were pulled out of their cage, and one of the scientists fastened a collar around Molly's neck. They went over to Ed, who seemed to be putting up a fight about the collar. He hated it more than anything here. Finally, after a little while, one of the scientists pressed a button on a device he was holding. Molly crumpled to the ground, trying to yank the collar of, and Ed stopped fighting immediately.

They were led onto the training grounds, an obstacle course complete with spikes, wooden pillars, and hidden pit traps. The two scanned the area, to see if they could sense any lethal traps added since they were last brought here. Ed's eyes fell on the two newest chimeras, Roy and Riza. They were being taught how to fly by a scientist. Riza soared up into the air of large golden wings, whereas Roy's wings were more bulky, and leathery. He seemed to be having a bit more trouble than Riza was.

Ed noticed that Molly was trying hard to keep herself from bursting out in hysterical laughter.

"They really went original with him, didn't they."

Edward frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you weren't there, but when they transmuted him, they were saying how since he was the Flame Alchemist, they should somehow make him a dragon chimera."

"Dragons don't exist."

Molly snorted.

"Yeah, I'll bet it that Roy doesn't like the situation he's in. They used him as a test to see if they could put a few kinds of animal in him at the same time, combining them to make a 'dragon'."

"How many animals did they use?"

"Hmm, lets see. I think it was wings of a bat, then traces of Komodo dragon and some xingese animal whose insides are fireproof."

The two watched as Riza looped around the arena, getting used to the feel of the air underneath her wings. Meanwhile, Roy was flapping around with more power, but much less gracefulness.

"Why the last one?"

Molly shrugged.

"Maybe they want him to breath fire or something stupid like that."

"Lovely. So while you were seeing this interesting combination I was being tested to see if the starfish healing abilities worked."

Suddenly Riza swooped out of the sky and landed right in front of all of them, followed by Roy, who, instead of landing on his feet, somehow tripped and plowed into the ground at an angle.

Ed turned to Molly.

"So wait, they gave him all of the powerful stuff, but nothing useful like the gracefulness of a swan? I'd have to admit that would be hilarious."

Roy glared at them. The boy, was he really Fullmetal? The boy was taunting him, he had a smug look on his face, and there was only one more way to be certain.

"So where are these ultimate weapons? All I can see is a girl and a kid who hasn't grown since he was five."

Before Roy could blink his head was being shoved into the ground while a voice was screaming, "Who are you calling so small that a single crumb can feed him for a year!"

"Nobody said that Ed."

Molly and Riza looked startled. How had they both automatically said that in the exact same moment? Must be instinct.

"So you weren't lying after all then Grumman."

Roy spat dirt out of his mouth as he said this, getting back onto his feet.

"It's good to see you again Edward."

Ed just nodded back at Riza. He was looking around, maybe to see if Al was there. He just watched as Riza and Roy were led to a spectator's area, and he and Molly were placed in the center of the arena. They both knew what was coming next; they would have to fight each other to show their skills. The only motivation was, winner gets to eat tonight, and loser doesn't eat for a day. To make sure that they would want the reward, they would serve miniscule meals to them before a fight.

Ed was preparing himself, he knew Molly wouldn't go easy on him, when the whistle blew and they were off. Molly got a bit of a head start, taking off into the sky of coal black wings, and then swooping over one of the spike walls, and grabbed one of the spears shooting from the walls as she flew past at lightning speed.

Ed had seen this coming, that what made their fights so difficult. They each knew the others strengths, weakness, abilities, strategies, and intentions while they were fighting. While Molly was grabbing a spear he extended his claws on his hands and feet and ran at one of the walls, scrambling up at breakneck speed, grabbed a spear for himself as it narrowly missed him, and then launched himself onto one of the pillars.

Molly hurtled towards him, then at the last second, dropped down to the ground and extended a long barbed green razor sharp tail, which she used to cut through the pillar. Molly noted that the core of the pillar was steel; the fact that her tail could cut it was useful information in case there was anything steel blocking their way of escape.

In fact, most of their fights were like this, destroying as much as they could so that they could find the power source that kept them from escaping. There was an electrified dome above the arena, preventing them from flying out. If they could take out the power source, they could escape. The collars weren't a problem, they were always taken off when they fought, and all of the entrances to the arena were sealed off anyway. The only option was to get rid of the dome.

This went on for a while, and then Ed pushed Molly into a wall and made a huge indent. Molly groaned and jumped down, then paused and turned around. In the wall were a bunch of wires, most likely for the dome, but it they saw her go and intentionally destroy the wires, they would stop her and she wouldn't get a second chance at this.

She and Ed immediately decided to "accidently" destroy the wires, and he and Molly rose up again. Ed's tail whipped around, narrowly missing Molly, who was about to shove Ed into the wall again so that his tail could cut the wires, when a voice cried out.

"Brother?"

Ed's eyes widened. The guards had shoved Al and that tiny girl, May, into the arena to see what their futures as chimeras were. So Al was here, after all. Ed rushed down to his little brother, while Molly hovered by the wires. Suddenly, waves of panic and horror hit Molly as she sensed Ed's emotions. Something Al had just told him had scared him immensely. Suddenly, the little girl yelled out.

"So what are you waiting for? Cut the wires already!"

Molly stiffened. Great. Now she had to, or else she would never get another chance. Extending her claws, she slashed with all her might, and listened to the hum of the arena die down. Ed was arguing with Al, who seemed to be pointing at the dome. Molly didn't waste any time. She lunged at Ed, grabbed him, and then took off, soaring towards the dome. Ed was fighting, trying to get back to his brother, but then stopped and started to fly on his own, both of them hurtling towards the dome. They needed to break through before the power came back on.

They extended their claws and prepared to rip through the metal that was between them and freedom. Right before the impact, Ed turned and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Al, hold on. I'll come back for you, I promise! I won't let them change you!"

Molly's enhanced hearing heard Al reply, "And that's why you have to go! I can handle it, we'll be fine. Just get out of here now!"

And then the dome was right above them, their claws shredding it like paper, and they were outside. Wasting no time, they propelled themselves through the air, away from cages and experiments, towards freedom.

After a little while, Molly asked, "So what were you two talking about?" She was worried. Ed hadn't seemed too happy to be leaving, and he was making an effort to seal his emotions from her.

Molly sighed, and decided to ask him later. For now, she enjoyed the feel of the sun on her back, and the freedom to go anywhere. _Really,_ she thought,_ you don't know how much you enjoy freedom until you just got it back._

_And I have my freedom back._

Ed flew on, not saying anything about that thought. In his mind, he still wasn't free.

**Author's Note: Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed, I love you guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll work on the next one as soon as possible. You guys inspire me to update my stories, and I owe so much to you. I welcome healthy criticisms, as well as suggestions in story direction. Once again, Thank You So Much, And READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!**


End file.
